My Perfect Soul
by ZGeminilol23
Summary: Penelope Strong is a young girl that is hurt and betrayed by her family.She loses hope, but after finding it in this hollywood star she feels complete. Johnny Depp is her life, and soul,but can the paparazzi and the press sweep this under the rug,or not?
1. Prologue

Sometimes, when we write own stories we can not always write the destination for us. We chose the paths to lead us to the right direction, to achieve goals, and to live our lives prosperously. Unfortunately, with every decision comes from a mistake, a mistake that can be used as an advantage, or a decision that can destroy our lives. Why is this relevant? Because this is our lives, and we need to understand, that as long as we take it for granted, we may never end up with the expectations that we have hoped for.

So we ask ourselves and God, what can we do to undo this bad deed that has damned my life on Earth and in Heaven? We as humans have goodness in our hearts, a conscience that will lead us in path of goodness, and a second chance. A chance to undo everything we have done, or about to do. A second hope, another way to press pause and replay. It may not seem that simple, or that easy, but it is never to hard to overcome your fears and stand up to your disgrace that has left a mark on your soul. I believe we as humans have a second advantage to change, and change is good. But God is the one who gives us that chance, to be and feel whole, and not be afraid of anything or anybody, but him. To keep in faith, and most importantly believe in yourself and in the others around.

I lost something that was dear to me when I was little, but he gave me a second chance to make everything right. I only needed that one chance, that the second chance to change from an ordinary girl, to a intelligent, grateful lady who fell in love with the man that inspired her to be so.

So here is my story....


	2. 1980, HAPPINESS to Distress

Chapter 2: Distress

Hi! My name is Penelope Gloria Strong, and welcome to my story. I was born in 1974, and well i'm a typical normal person. Usually, I like to entertain my guest with excitement, but when the time comes it will be in suspense. I know what your wondering, what does this girl want? And what is she talking about? I want you to know my story, and ask yourselves at the end. Was it worth it at all? Or are we to expect another? Well, here we go.

* * *

_June 9th, 1980_

_Dear diary,_

_It's my birthday! Mommy and daddy are remarkable and loving people. They both gave me a diary today, and know I can create and write many memories. I am truly blessed that God had gave me parents. They are honorable, and gentle souls. Although, they do have their bad moments, but they correct them instantly when they are done. Also, my older sister, Emily gave me a special pen that I can write with. So, there will be many memories I will write to you, MY PRECIOUS DIARY._

_Your Friend,_

_Penelope Strong_

Life was perfect and at ease with me, and I was grateful for it. I felt happily contented and was very spoiled, but I didn't care. I adored my loving sister, and my angelic parents that raised me. The year it grew summer, and boiling heat in Colorado Mountains, was when I turned 6. And it was the happiest day of my life, to be with my family, of course my alcoholic uncle. Life with the Strongs, was better than anything that anyone could ever imagine.

You see, my father was a devoted Christian and preached at the Covenant Church in our town. My mother worked in a nursing home for children, and she always encouraged father in to new ideas. Emily, seven years ahead of me was a smart girl, and we both went to the same school. My parents knew I was special, especially my dad. He taught me to love the Lord, with all my heart, mind, and soul. And that if I ever felt lonely, or afraid, that no matter what happens, he will always be there for me. Of course I believed my father and his spiritual words, because they were directly from the bible, and I was pleased on how he read them to me. I was his angel, and one of God's children. And he warned me, that to me humble, and never in pride, because it will ruin me. And to pray, to always pray, no matter the situation.

I loved his sermons, his strong voice that enlightened the people and bring richness in to their hearts. He preached with such profound feeling, that lifted the deepest spirits within us on Sundays. Not a day goes by, without seeing my loving father and mother. But, for many years I dreaded this day to come.

They died! There was a car crash, on one of the freeways they took when coming home. They were about 6 miles away when an oblivious driver, obviously drunk and unconscious, contained 8 bottles of uncapped whiskey and alcohol in the car, and ran in to them. We heard an explosion and was devastated.

I couldn't believe it. It was not possible, that this could of happen. I was in shock , trying to overcome the pain and discomfort I felt. I felt a huge wooden stick was plunged in to my heart, and my attacker was allowing the blood to overflow from my mouth and from the stick, and let me suffer in to a painful and gushing death.

That day, I cursed God, I cursed him. How could he! Why could you my Lord? I was completely happy, and we were a wonderful family. As I walked out aside in the cold, I got down on my knees and look up out in to the sky.

I yelled," You loved us, and I love you with everything that you gave me. But, no, nothing you have given to me is going back to you. Never shall I forgive you. And let me be damned for name sake, go on. Damn you! Why?Why?" I asked over and over, and then fell into the cold sand weeping and crying. Then lightening struck, and I knew he was angry with me. But nothing was ever the same.

* * *

_Few Days after the Crash..._

After the crash, my parent's funeral was held, they were buried the Town's cemetery. Many friends of my parents came and tried to cheer us up, but my uncle didn't even try to come. A preacher my father once knew, heard of his death and asked me and my sister if he could share words over them as they rested in peace. We told him he could, and he said it was an honor to do so. He knew my father and mother very well and I remember some of the words he said that day, on how he spoke beautifully over them.

_" God has taken two wonderful people into his kingdom, Henry and Miriam Taylor. Two blessed souls, to share the love and goodness that was given from our maker. May he lift our hearts from grieve but rejoice our hearts with joy, that they our now in a better place. Henry and Miriam, blessed our you with two important children that will lived on to maintain your idealism and faith. And to hopefully continue to live on the legacy, you have done on this Earth. Amen"_

We left, and I stayed room for many hours of the day. And I continued to do that, for many months. Not entering into any part of the house, unless of course I had to do my business and eat, but that was all. I went to school usually as anybody, but I was not fooling anybody. I was depressed and alone, and cried in my sleep. Horrific dreams and nightmares took over, and I screamed constantly at night. My big sister, showing sympathy for me, tried to calm me down. Reassuring,that everything was going to be alright. She didn't know what or who I was running from. I was running from him, him who betrayed me.


	3. 1982 to 1983, I can't let go

Chapter 3: 1982-1983; I can't let go

_July 23, 1982_

_Dear Diary,_

_Welcome California! Woohoo... Uncle is taking us to California, to rid ourselves from grieve My sister was cheerful about it, and I was unfortunately ecstatic. _

_Your Friend,_

_P.S_

My sister decide that uncle should not be the only working, so she decide to give up her education, and support for the three of us. Meanwhile, I was enrolled to the Inglewood District, and was submitted to Monroe Junior High School. I was invisible, unnoticed, and ignored. My first day was very grisly. I didn't know anyone there, my teachers kept mispronouncing my name, and I was often teased about my wardrobe. It seemed that my life could not get any worse, and then it did. At Lunch time there was a food fight, and I was drenched with mustard, spaghetti sauce, and milk.

Parents or no parents, I had nothing to live for, no one to look up to, and neighbors in my neighborhood, that were too repulsive and arrogant to talk to. Of course, there was always my sister, but she was not my sister. Her payroll required her to be a slut. A prostitute, to gaping men that have their pocketbooks and wallets loaded with lots and lots of cash. She changed herself completely, her talk, her walk, and her personality. She think of herself as a diva, but to me she is just a young lady, with a mask on selling her body for money.

I still made no friends and plenty of enemies, and suffered constantly in my room of loneliness. But in my lonesome, I developed imaginary people. I named each of them, and became accustomed with them. They were my joy that existence in my room. My hopefulness, my light that heal pieces of my heart. They were special, and I always knew that whenever I am alone in any situation they will be there to protect me. Always and Forever.

And then, something miraculously happened that out of all this pain, I was given a gift. Not your ordinary present, but a gift of knowledge. I was intelligent, my mind was developed so easily, I could do the impossible in my head. I think of it as a memory file, that has vacant space that could never be used up. My grades were outstanding, and I always received a 4.0 grade point average on all my report cards. It was unbelievable, that out of my grieve came a new me. A strong me.

I tried endlessly to leave life, but it always wanted to seek vengeance from me.

June 1983

I turned 8, with a small cake my sister made. I told her thank you, and enjoyed the cake. But I knew something was missing. I couldn't let go of death that swept my parents away. It was unbearable for several months, but those months went by slowly. One by one, dreading and haunting me by night, and crying by day. Until that night came where my uncle busted in my room, drunk and saw me weeping and moody. He, angry and upset, quickly grasped my collar of my shirt tightly and looked at me with his piercing red eyes.

And shouted," You stupid little bitch! What in the hell is your problem?! It has been 3 years! Get over it! I am tired with your repetition of tears!" Then tears cascaded from my eyes, and he grasped the collar more tightly.

" Let me go, you insufferable drunken man. Turn your hands loose, you have no control over me," I screamed.

" Shut up!" Then he threw me across the wooden floor of my room, and I was in major pain, but not too serious. I cried loudly in anguish, and my sister ran in to my room immediately, while passing my uncle, and comfort me.

" What is wrong with you? She just a girl." Emily defended while standing up, and uncle stared at her and her courage.

" She is a spoiled kid and worthless like her mother," he glowered down at me.

When he said that, I gathered all my grit and tackled him to the ground. He fell on his back, and with my tiny fists I punched his jaw. Emily quickly pulled me back and then he dragged Emily to his room. I tried to pull her back, but I was very weak. He slammed the door shut, as I pounded on the door and heard her frantic screams. As for the rips of her clothing, he took her like any other man that she gave herself willing to, but with cash in hand. He raped her night after night, and tried to take me, but my sister gave herself for me. I thanked her.

As weeks past, months came through and from there on I was disgusted, because she told me that for the many times she did it with him, she enjoyed it. Sometimes, I would watch her at night drinking beer and consuming alcohol for her pain and happiness. She often mistreated me and almost gave me to uncle. She was destroyed, and I could not believe it. I was once again alone, to fight of the wolves once more. Then she did the most terrible thing in my entire life. She married him, the thieving and drunk bastard. The three of us, she said, will be a happy family. I doubt it, for as long as I could. But, once more I am alone, my sister is gone, and now I do not now where to turn.


	4. 1984 to 1986, Him

Chapter 4: 1984-1986, Him

January 1984

Dear Diary,

I am becoming a better person, but it's had with my guardians around. I have some new friends, but they don't understand me like you do. I wish you were real, but then I wish that I had someone with me who was real. Well anyways, see ya, I might actually have something to record today. Maybe.

Your Friend,

Penelope

I was in my room with my friends, and my sister came in questioning me why I was talking to myself. I replied that was it a crime to talk to myself.

" Are you still mad at me for marrying your uncle? You don't understand, do you. I actually lov-"

" If you value my sanity, you will not say you love him."

" Why not? Is it a crime that I should not like him?"

" Yes?!! He is your uncle, our father's drunk brother bastard!''

" Do not talk about him that way! And now, he is my husband. So you need to be disciplined, be nice, and obedient. Don't let yourself get the best of you."

It seemed that our fights would not come to an end. But, she came after me all the time. Like I was her special target to criticize on and on. But I will never forget the year she crushed my heart , and as sisters she was the one who broke our special bond. She became the person I hated for a long, long time. She was my enemy, even in heaven I will dislike her.

February 1985

" You always want to say something bad about him don't you?" She accused at me dramatically.

" Why not? I feel nothing for that scum bag. He is not in my family tree, never, no way."

" What is wrong with you? Ever since we got to California, you've been acting like a spoiled brat. Uncle is right, our parents our gone. Penny, they are gone! No one is going to bring them back, so stop your whining and complaining. Dad is not here to defend you anymore, you are own your own. You know, you are so lucky you have not been kick out of this house, because uncle was this inch from putting you out of this house. You need to start being a Christian for once and go to church. We pay for everything around here, the bills, your clothes, and your lunch. The food in your mouth, the water you run and drink. That stuff costs money and money is not easy to come by."

" Yeah, and when its all gone, where are you going to get more?"

" What on earth are you talking about?"

" Your job, sis!! You tell me to be a Christian, what about you?" I yelled at her.

" What about me?"

" Even though you bring food to the table, where does the money come from?"

" You know where it comes from!'' She backfired at me.

" Yes, I do." There was a pause from her when she knew what I meant." Exactly."

" Your just a child, you don't understand."

" And so are you, a young lady giving herself to a forty year old man. I wonder how long your judgement day might last."

" Me, what about you huh? Your damned for the rest of your life. You remember right, you turned your back against him. I have, but you'll never admit it will you? The ghost and spirits haunt you don't they?" She silenced me, knowing what I have been fearing all those years ago and now. " I can't wait for yours, mine might be worse of course. But you little sister, you are cursed! And if I ever hear one word again about my husband, you'll get this.'' With that she slapped me hard against my face and left me with my vulnerability and tears. When the door closed, I sat there with my grief and sorrow.

March 1986

There came a day were I could not take it anymore. So, I got up and snatched my diary, my small backpack, and wallet. I put on my shoes and jacket and opened my window with out s sound. I took a pack of pistachios I kept in my room and a bottle of water. Then, I jumped out, closed the window back up, and walked to the bus stop. It was 9:54 and the Metro arrived. I took it all the way to LAX, to be free and away from that house. I sat on the bus alone with the driver, but as I stared at the window I saw my reflection and cried endlessly. My shadow told me nothing, I was nothing. And I knew that I was hopelessly alone in this world and my sister was right. I was damned. Life seemed to pass me by, but I knew my luck will never change. Regardless of my brain, I was a worthless child in a abusive home.

I got off and walked to the Hilton Hotel, and saw many people entering inside the doors. The security guards were in front, so I snuck inside with a lot of people and hasten upstairs to explore my freedom. As I was walking backwards admiring the pictures, I bumped into a man and accidentally knocked several papers in his hands to the ground. I showed respect and immediately babbled an apology and collected his fallen papers. I looked up and stared at his chocolate, brown eyes and his beautiful brown hair. His peachy lips and little ears. He was gorgeously handsome, and I was probably rude for staring at him too long. From my eyes he looked around 21, and he gave me the most breathtaking smile. We stood up simultaneously from our incident, and gazed at one another's eyes again until I interrupted it.

" I-I... a-apologized sir, it was rude for me to not watch where I was going," I said in a quiet, shy voice.

" It's alright, don't worry no broken bones," he replied in the sweetest tone that was perhaps heaven itself. I giggled at his joke and felt strange at the sound of my voice.

" What is curious thing like you doing here? You have a home little one?" He asked me the most basic questions any adult would have asked a runaway kid. I couldn't lie to him, but I did not have the guts to tell him the truth. I asked myself over and over before I replied, what are the chances of my sister running to the police about a runaway, 10-year girl. I didn't want to risk it, but then something clicked through and I decided to.

" I was in the neighborhood, and yes I do have a home."

" Where's your parents?" I stayed quiet and then he touched my arm gently.'' Your freezing, come with me." He gave out his hand and I gracisiously took his hand and he led me back into his room. I was amazed by his kindness and adored him more. He opened the door and led me in.

" You can sit on the couch, and make yourself comfortable." He went to his kitchen and I sat on the couch and took off my jacket. I rubbed my hands together as I shivered in the toasty and very comfortable hotel room. I observed his mysterious room and it was incredible. The decor of the whole entire living room was extravagant and the furniture was awesome. Especially the television set was amazing, but the music he had was fantastic. Bob Marley, Marvin Gaye, Blondie, Journey, Stevie Wonder, Stevey Nicks, and many others. Way to go 60's! He was like my old same, and I began to wonder was he?

My observation was interrupted when he brought back two hot cups of whipped hot chocalate. I smelled mine and it was wonderful. I sipped mine and the taste was so delicious, I had to take another sip. As he watched my enjoyment, he chuckled slightly.

" What?" I questioned him.

" You never had hot chocolate before?" I shook my head no." Well, your the first one that does. I'm glad, my assistants are allergic to it."

" Oh." We sat there in silence for a moment, both of us not knowing what to say.

" So, what's your name?"

" Penelope, but you can call me "Penny"," I said shyly. I was overwhelmed with the situation in front of me, of a handsome stranger asking my name.

" That's a beautiful name, you know."

" That's what my dad told me once. How 'bout yours?"

" I'm Johnny, Johnny Depp." My mouth agape, knowing that this man was Johnny Depp, the JOHNNY DEPP!!! He was the famous kid star on A Nightmare on Elm Street and played in a band. I couldn't believe it,the actor standing right in front of me. I wished I could faint, but my legs gave me no support." Did I shock you or something?" I was silent for the moment, trying to gather words to make a sentence.

" I-I k-know who you are," I stuttered with anxiety on my breath.

" Doesn't everybody?" He said obviously and sipped his chocolate. Way to go Penny, of course everyone knows him. " I'm sorry if I offended you." He apologized to me, me. Yes, me staring at him like a mindless idiot. Suck it up Penny, say SOMETHING! ANYTHING!

" No, you didn't do anything wrong. Why did you apologized?"

" I wanted to. Am I going to get arrested for saying sorry to you?" I laughed again and shook my head no.

We laughed together and then shared everything we knew about ourselves. Music, movies, education(somewhat), hobbies, and "family history". But what surprised me more was how our birthdays were on the same day. We babbled all night long, but time seem was way ahead of us.

" Well, look at the time. It flies when your having fun."

" What? What time is it?" I puzzled.

" 11:30."

" Oh," I said and sighed knowing I was going to head back home soon.

" I have an extra room for you, if you like to stay. Do you have school tomorrow? I can drop you off." I regained all my energy from screaming and simply said," Our spring break actually started today. So I'm off for 3 weeks."

" What a coincidence? I'm off too, but natually for 4 and half weeks. So maybe we can have some time together. "

" Sure, but Johnny what about my clothes?" I looked down at my ragdy wardrobe.

" I have spares, but hopefully you can fit them."

" Yeah, I'm terribly thin."

" Don't worry we'll fix that." We got up and he led me to the extra bedroom. There was a bathroom next to the bedroom and pajamas laid out for me on the bed. There was a huge closet and lots of bars of soap. The pajamas were very big, but somehow I guess they will manage.

" I have another top in my suitcase."

" Thank you," I said sincerely.

" No, thank you. We both been in difficult situations and a child like you does not deserve this."

" You seemed to know my whole life, when you haven't took time to look at it."

" Your not difficult to read."

" Yeah, I'm an open the way I'm psychic you know?"

" Really?"

" Yeah."

" Predict something about me."

" I predict in the future, that you will became great one day."

" And how do you know that?"

" I just know." We stood for a couple of minutes before he made his leave.

" Well, I guess I'll be going. Towels are on the shelves, and if you need anything just let me know. I'll come back and bring you the shirt." I decided to go take a quick shower and get dress. Like he promised, he delivered the top and it was a rolling stones top. I wore it and smell his delicate scent that attracted the fabric. He smelled of cocoa butter, and sea water.

Before I went to bed, I recorded this day in my diary. I will never forget this day or him. The kindness he has shown me above all others that despised me and use their hatred against me. He cared for me and I knew that he will never stop caring for me.

* * *

**You know what is so weird about romance stories. You can not always change the dialogue to be less chessy. I mean it's suppose to be heavenly, and then the writing is so cliche and your like what did I just do? And I do it all the time. Believe me I do.**


	5. Those days

Chapter 9: 


End file.
